Cheap Shot
by Batmankixbum
Summary: A simple date turns into a sparring match which turns into a seemingly intimate moment turned not so private. To their embarrassment. Bopal!


**A/N: Hey! Just a one shot about what maybe Bolin and Opal are like in their free time. I'll probably write more like this. :) I kinda want to do a high school AU with the krew I think. And then maybe college. Hope any one who reads this enjoys it!**

It was a nice late evening spring day. They had just gone on one of their numerous dates. It was still bright out, but not as bright. The sun would set in an hour or two. She happily licked her mint ice cream cone as they walked back towards Bolin and Mako's place. He cherished every moment he got to look at her. All the little things seemed the most memorable, and in the end, the most beautiful. Bolin knew this from a memory of his mom. Though he didn't really know her, he had a faint memory of her humming as he sat in her lap. It always made him feel happy when he thought about it. Bolin knew to cherish the little things. Like how he could see the top of her head as they walked in unison, and that little speck of ice cream that was left on the crease of her lip. And how somehow, these little things made him want to protect this beautiful creature until the day he died. He playfully bent over and gave her a quick smooch on the lips to get rid of it.

"Was that necessary?" She giggled.

"Oh yeah you had a TON of ice cream all around your mouth. I just couldn't let you go walking around like that." He smirked.

They reached his apartment complex and walked inside. Opal had never been to his house before. She looked around, and saw a sign that said pool, with an arrow pointing to the left.

"You guys have a pool?" She asked.

"Well it's not mine, per Se, but it's for any of the residents in the building who want to use it. There's also a gym." Bolin answered.

"Ooh can we go use the gym ? I've been urging to try and use some of my new airbending skills on some one other than an airbender in training. I want to try it out on a real person who has experience and knows what they're doing. I want to see how I hold against a real bender. Jinora says me and Kai are the most advanced so far. Please please !" She grabbed his hands and slightly bounced on her tip toes every time she said please.

"Opal I'm not going to fight with you." He chuckled as she bounced with his hands still clutched with hers. She stopped bouncing and her brows furrowed.

"It would be sparring, not fighting. Why not?" Her demeanor had slightly shifted into defense mode.

"I just don't want to… I don't know, I don't feel like I'm supposed to spar with my girlfriend."

"C'mon Bolin, we're dating. We're supposed to be comfortable with each other to do anything. Do you not think I'm good enough? Don't you see me as your equal?" Bolin sighed. Her last comment got to him. Opal was never afraid to speak her mind with him. He always admired that. He didn't want to argue with her anymore, if that's what she wanted, he would give it to her. Plus, he figured she kinda had a point. It couldn't hurt, as long as they were careful.

"Okay okay, you win." Bolin finally said. Opal smirked and dragged him to where the sign Pointed to the gym.

Opal had just worn a green tank with tight black pants that day instead of her airbending attire since they were on a date and it was hot. Bolin wore a dark green plain T-shirt that hugged his arm muscles nicely.

They made their way to a large open space, with a large mirror on one wall, and a large window looking outside making up the other large wall. You could see the surrounding sidewalk and street outside. A sparring mat covering the majority of the floor. "Now what?" Bolin smirked at her. Which made her blush, like his smirk always did, but she quickly did away with it and replaced it with a smirk of her own.

"We spar." She says. Bolin raises his arms in questioning. His arm muscles were define, and obvious, and his jaw nicely cut. His gut flat and his chest hard. Opal got little butterflies in her stomach noticing her boyfriend's cut body, but swiftly shifted her mind to be more focused again.

"Opal are you sure abo- OOF!" Opal had already shot a strike of wind his way, causing him to grab his stomach with one hand, and put his hands on his knees a little haunched over.

"I'm sure." Opal said a matter of factly. A sly look of arrogance sat on her face as a smile crept to her lips.

Bolin looked up, amused. "Okay fine, that was a good shot… But also a cheap one!" Bolin summoned some earth disks he kept in the gym to practice with. He didn't feel comfortable shooting a cheap shot to her face or stomach. But Bolin wasn't too good for some good natured fun. He swung an easy to block disk to her midsection, and a sneaky shot towards her ankles. She tripped but caught herself quickly with her airbending and was on her feet again in seconds. Bolin continued shooting easy to dodge disks until Opal finally finally says:

"Bolin stop going easy on me, treat me like a regular sparring partner!" She put her hands on her hips. Bolin's brows came upward, a troubled look enveloping his face in an instance that he didn't know what to do.

"But you're not a regular sparring partner." He said.

Opal began shooting air at him one after another, string after string of air. Bolin dodging them all effortlessly. "C'mon Bolin, don't you have anymore cheap shots or something ? I thought I was dating the fun guy." Bolin continued dodging, and seeing how she was unrelenting in her attacks she was serious. She wanted a real fight. Bolin smirked. He stomped his left leg causing the stacked disks to bounce in the air before kicking two stacks of disks her way. Unable to react in time she started to fall backward, overwhelmed by all the disks falling around her. She yelled an instinctive yelp out of panic before hitting the ground. But none of the disks hit her. They all flew away, avoiding her body falling around either side of her. Most likely Bolin's doing. Her eyes, which were clenched shut, slowly opened and were briefly blinded by the gentle light falling in through the windows. She quickly got up, determined, and swept the floor with her leg. Causing a low swipe of wind towards his feet. Bolin flipped over it and landed quickly, soon dodging a gust of air aimed towards his shoulder. Bolin went on the defensive defending against all her attacks, slowly getting closer to the raven haired girl. Her face held a look of determination as she readied for another attack. Before she could, Bolin swept in and planted his lips to hers.

"Bolin!" Opal said trying to push him away, still focused on winning. Bolin wrapped his arms around her body tighter, pulling her narrow body into his. He began planting tiny kisses all over her face. "Bolin can't you take this seriously for a second..!" She tried to hold in giggles her boyfriend was inducing. Bolin began kissing her neck.

"It's one of those cheap shots you said you wanted." It was a cheap shot indeed. Nothing made Opal any less determined than this. And Opal was a determined girl. She gave in and let out a quiet moan as soft as the light that hit her smooth skin. She smelled light and airy like flowers and Bolin noted how the sun danced in her dark hair. He loved that he could induce such a beautiful sound from such a beautiful creature. He absentmindedly captured her hands in his, pulling her body closer to his as he pushed his into hers. Her breasts were soft pushed against his torso, and it sent a small tingle through his body at the sensation. He kept pushing his body into her until they were seemingly against a wall. The light was intense, and their breathing was getting heavy as they're bodies soon became bored and wanted more. Never letting his lips leave hers, his hands let go of her small ones and gripped her behind tightly. Her arms snuck around his neck. Eyes closed, from the bright light, Bolin smoothly snuck his hands higher, eventually sliding them under her shirt. He felt the small clasp to the undergarment underneath. He briefly opened his eyes to look over her shoulder, to see light that was a little too bright, and a wall that was a little too clear. He blinked and his vision cleared as his eyes adjusted to the light and could see that this wall Opal was against was not actually a wall. It was a window and he could see clear as day a few people he would only ever hope wouldn't be standing there, but were, nevertheless.

Korra Asami, and Mako, were standing there. Amused looks on their faces, as they caught Bolin in a meant-to-be intimate moment gone accidentally public. Horrified, Bolin hastily removed his hands from Opal's shirt.

Seeing Bolin's face, Opal began turning around to look behind her asking, "Bolin what's the-" her eyes widened with a gasp as her mouth hung open in shock before she buried her face in her hands and began to laugh in embarrassment.

"Oh spirits Bolin, this is embarrassing.." She giggled looking up at him through her fingers. Bolin protectively put an arm around her pulling her in. He took a look back out the window behind him to see they were all laughing hysterically now. He stuck his tongue out at them as him and Opal made they're way to gym doors.

"Ughh that must be Mako with the girls for that dinner we said we'd meet them for tonight…How did I not see that was a window.." Bolin face palmed.

Opal elbowed him playfully. "I'm just that distracting. Good job Mr. Cheap shot." She smirked.

"Oh I've got a lot more cheap shots where that came from. I was just saving best for last." He winked.

Blushing, Opal laughed and nudged his arm with her elbow, "Oh I look forward to it."


End file.
